Whispering Souls
by Woosha
Summary: !!!Dark Fic Attempt Alert!!!After Kaoru's death, Shinji listens to the voice of his soul mate. Err.. Sorry, Summary sucks I know, Dark Fic Attempt AlerT!!!!!!


1.1 Whispering Souls  
  
Shinji walked into the dark kitchen room, with a small smile you see on deranged people plainly on his face. In his right hand he wielded Misato's pistol, the clip in and loaded.  
  
Let's see, safety, off, bullets, check. Gun? Yep. My target? Not suspecting anything at all. He thought to himself.  
  
He could hear the fake laughter of the comedy show from the T.V.  
  
"Hey baka! Go get me some thing to drink!" Asuka hollered.  
  
Shinji sat on the chair, laughing at the request. She's still a b1tch even in the face of death. After what seemed like years to Asuka, Shinji finally brought her drink.  
  
"What the hell took you so long?"  
  
Shinji still smiled that deranged smile.  
  
"Hey! Listen to me when I talk to you." Slap Shinji's face stung like a b1tch, but he still stood there, in front of Asuka, smiling.  
  
Asuka realized that this picture wasn't right. She frowned and hesitantly got off the couch and stood up. At the same time, Shinji took the pistol out of his back pocket and aimed it towards Asuka's shoulder. Asuka gasped in fear and surprise.  
  
Damn, what a bad time for Shinji to grow a spine.  
  
XXX A Few Weeks Earlier XXX  
  
"Ohayo, Kaoru-san!" Shinji waved towards his gray haired friend.  
  
Kaoru turned and smiled at Shinji. "Hey, how are you today?"  
  
"I'm fine." Shinji replied cheerfully.  
  
"That's good to hear."  
  
The two walked into their class with bright smiles on their face.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Major! A.T. field detected! It's coming right from Shinji's school!"  
  
The major's pupils shrank and her breath shortened.  
  
"Major? What are your orders?"  
  
Misato didn't say anything, instead, she ran out of HQ and into her car.  
  
The tennis ball flew through the air, and then bounced and Shinji returned it.  
  
Kaoru smiled at the improvement of Shinji's tennis skills.  
  
"You're really doing a lot better Shinji."  
  
"Err, Thanks." Shinji grunted as he hit the ball with all his strength. But quickly dropped his racket and closed his eyes as the ball flew closer and closer towards Kaoru's face.  
  
But the sound of the ball hitting flesh never came. Shinji slowly opened his eyes, ready to apologized but when he saw the A.T. field flickering every few seconds he backed away slowly.  
  
"Don't worry my dear Shinji, I would never hurt you." Kaoru said as gently as ever.  
  
"B-but you're an angel! Aren't you supposed to try to kill everyone?" Shinji stammered quickly.  
  
Kaoru gave a small chuckle. "No Shinji, we angels come here hoping to return Adam to his home, but you lilum always intervene."  
  
But before he could explain it anymore, a gigantic red fist smeared the red- eyed boy into a red stain on the pavement.  
  
Shinji gasped at how easily his closest friend had been taken away from him.  
  
Although already knowing what ended Kaoru's life, he still stared at the arm, to the shoulder and then to the face.  
  
One word came to his mind.  
  
Asuka.  
  
XXX Two Days Later (To the one just above this one) XXX  
  
It was raining that day, just like the past two days. It resembled Shinji's heart/feelings in such a precise way that it was creepy. Dark, cold, empty and rainy (sad I guess).  
  
Shinji trudged to school, his head down, counting the tears that fell down from his face.  
  
Kaoru, he's gone, my only friend's gone. The only one who actually loved me.  
  
He still couldn't fully accept the fact that Kaoru, the fifth child, his friend, was gone for good.  
  
He pushed the door open, and entered the empty hallways of the school.  
  
Shinji slowly moved up the stairs towards his class. Then by routine, he stood in front of the door and turned the knob slowly. He walked in, not caring that he interrupted the lecture. "Mr. Ikari! Why are you late?" His old teacher demanded to know the answer.  
  
Shinji stared at him from the corner of his eyes and just glared at him. The teacher took a step back and cleared his throat, "Err, just take your seat."  
  
One of the new guys, Kyo, who was keen on respect, frowned at Shinji's treatment and decided to teach the young Ikari a lesson. But lunch wasn't for another hour so he just  
  
Scratched his brown hair covered head and slumped back in his chair and continued to sleep.  
  
Asuka frowned at Shinji, he had left twenty minutes before her and he was still late.  
  
What the hell is with him? That pervert was probably thinking nasty thoughts about me when he left.  
  
The lunch bell rang its cry of freedom and released the students from their unusual torment.  
  
Shinji sat under the same tree he and Kaoru sat under when it was raining.  
  
He sighed, it just wasn't the same.  
  
"You jerk! I'm gonna teach you some manners!"  
  
With that, the brown haired boy grabbed Shinji's collar and pulled him up.  
  
Although he didn't look like it, Kyo was very strong.  
  
By now, a group had formed. Some of them Kyo's friends to cheer him on, some of them girls that had a crush on Shinji and the rest were just there to watch.  
  
Kyo grinned at the simplicity of the act and reeled back for a punch.  
  
When he was sure he was ready to punch, he let loose a fast solid punch towards Shinji's face. The fist hitting Shinji's face made a thud sound. Shinji lie on the ground, his left cheek throbbing in pain, but he didn't care.  
  
But when Kyo picked him up by the neck, Shinji heard Kaoru's voice, whispering to him. "Shinji, fight back! Do it for me!" Although the message was strange, Shinji trusted Kaoru.  
  
He raised both feet until it was in front of Kyo's chest and gave it all he had.  
  
Kyo's chest made a sick crunching sound as his chest gave way.  
  
Kyo looked towards the sky as blood dripped from corner of his mouth, too much in pain to move.  
  
XXX The Next Day To The One Above (Am I the only one here confused?) XXX  
  
"Shinji! You've killed someone! Do you know what you were charged for? MURDER Shinji! if your father hadn't of bailed you out you would have been there for life! They would of charged you as an adult! are you listening?"  
  
-Kaoru smiled at Shinji, sitting on the soft seat of the train car. "You know you want to Shinji, just do it, it's not like she cares about you." -  
  
Shinji smiled and looked up at Misato, "I'm sorry." He said with madness all over it.  
  
Misato looked at Shinji strangely, then backed away into the wall.  
  
Seeing that she was trapped, Shinji moved in for the kill.  
  
He stood right in front of Misato, fear clearly visible in her eyes.  
  
He smiled yet again and moved his head beside Misato's and whispered into her ear. "I'm sorry."  
  
He moved his head so that it was in front of Misato's and kissed her. Hard.  
  
Misato's eyes went wide, but quickly closed in ecstasy.  
  
Come up with the rest in your head you hentai!  
  
Misato and Shinji sat against the wall, their clothes scattered all over the room.  
  
"That was the best night I've ever had Shinji." Misato wrapped her arms around Shinji's neck.  
  
Shinji grinned sadistically and whispered. "I'm glad, because it's your last."  
  
Misato's lifeless body fell down to the floor. The sound of Shinji's footsteps growing fainter and fainter as he disappeared into the dark corridors of Nerv.  
  
Out of the shadows, Kaoru stepped out silently and smiled.  
  
"Good work Shinji." He threw the cigarette onto the naked body and walked back to where he came.  
  
XXX Present XXX  
  
Shinji walked into the dark kitchen room, with a small smile you see on deranged people plainly on his face. In his right hand he wielded Misato's pistol, the clip in and loaded.  
  
Let's see, safety, off, bullets, check. Gun? Yep. My target? Not suspecting anything at all. He thought to himself.  
  
He could hear the fake laughter of the comedy show from the T.V.  
  
"Hey baka! Go get me some thing to drink!" Asuka hollered.  
  
Shinji sat on the chair, laughing at the request. She's still a b1tch even in the face of death. After what seemed like years to Asuka, Shinji finally brought her drink.  
  
"What the hell took you so long?"  
  
Shinji still smiled that deranged smile.  
  
"Hey! Listen to me when I talk to you." Slap Shinji's face stung like a b1tch, but he still stood there, in front of Asuka, smiling.  
  
Asuka realized that this picture wasn't right. She frowned and hesitantly got off the couch and stood up. At the same time, Shinji took the pistol out of his back pocket and aimed it towards Asuka's shoulder. Asuka gasped in fear and surprise.  
  
Damn, what a bad time for Shinji to grow a spine.  
  
"Why did you do it Asuka? Why did you kill him?" Shinji begged for the answer, his tears streaming freely down his face.  
  
Asuka could only stand there. Speechless; afraid of what would happen if she said the wrong thing.  
  
Shinji squeezed the trigger giving an audible sigh in the process. BANG  
  
The blood dripped down from the missing chunk of meat on Asuka's arm.  
  
She panted and winced in pain.  
  
"Why didn't you ever help me when I needed it the most?"  
  
BANG  
  
Asuka now cried loudly in pain, clutching her shoulder and her left knee.  
  
Shinji aimed the pistol at Asuka's head, about to ask the last question.  
  
"Even though after slap after slap, I still loved you. Why didn't you love me?" That last one really shocked Asuka, but she only had a second to think about it as her brains splattered against the T.V.  
  
"There Kaoru, I did what you wanted, now come back to me  
  
I killed them, Misato and Asuka*Sob* I didn't want to, but you told me to! So come back to me!."  
  
-"Oh, but Shinji, I didn't ask or tell you do all this. I just told you to do what you wanted, you see, you wanted all this to happen."-  
  
Laughter roared from the speakers. In time with the last shot. Shinji's lifeless eyes stared up at the ceiling of the place he called home, the pistol loosely in Shinji's hand. Blood seeped through the hole in the back of his head. The tears still fresh on his face.  
  
A small smile on Shinji's lips.  
  
Err.. I know it sucked, but please, don't flame me, just tell me if it was a good attempt, I DID try, but I just can't do this! WA!  
  
CrAzEd_DuCk@quackquack.com 


End file.
